


Hush little baby.

by PoisonedRune



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRune/pseuds/PoisonedRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Bradley writing songs together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush little baby.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how Bradley was so bloody in love with the fact that Colin could sing and he wanted the world to hear it? But obviously no one except Bradley has heard him sing? Yeap, that kinda got me inspired to write this little fluff piece. It's a little draggy, but the ending is all I kinda want to get out there :P 
> 
> Teehee. Hope you like it <3

            It had been a long day for Bradley and Colin; they had just finished filming the last few battle scenes for the upcoming episode of Merlin. Because it was summer, there had been a lot of tourist in the local area surrounding Pierrefonds. The hotel that the cast would usually stay at was rather full, with this; it forced Bradley and Colin to share a room.

            No one was complaining though, which was surprising. Everyone knew how much time Colin and Bradley spends together, all most all the time actually. The only time they had been apart, was when Bradley had to do a separate scene from Colin and that was the time spent apart.

            Between takes when neither one of the boys were needed, they’d write songs, make little video diaries of one another. Bradley had always been impressed with Colin’s singing and song writing skills, which was such a waste, cause Colin was too shy and always denied he could sing well. Of course out of the entire cast, only Bradley had ever heard him sing.

            That night, they got back to the room, both the boys collapsed on their own beds, “God, I’m knackered,” muffled Bradley as his head was stuffed into the pillows and a little groan came from Colin agreeing, because they were covered in filth and sweat after a long days work, they decided they needed to wash up before falling asleep. Colin went in first and of course, he started singing in the showers, and his tune for today was Adele’s, “Turning Tables”. Bradley laughed because of such a choice of song, when Colin came out; Bradley just gave him a look and said, “Seriously?”

            “Angel made me listen to it on the way back! It was the last song in my head!” he exclaimed.

            “Alright, whatever you say, Adele.” Said Bradley making his way into the toilet.

            Once both the boys were all washed up, they decided to do a little song writing of their own for a while, since the day had been so hectic they didn’t even have time to do any all day. The sat next to each other and started blurting out things that they thought would rhyme, when Bradley came out with something stupid, Colin would just sit there laughing his ass off.

            Then once Colin thought it rhymed and went along nicely, he’d decided to start singing out tunes to which he’d think would suit their little song. He went on singing until he found something that suited it, he carried on writing and continued singing, he nudged Bradley and said, “What do you think about this?” as he blurted out the song. Moments later, Colin felt a weight on his shoulder as he had been far too engrossed with the song, he looked to his shoulder and saw that Bradley had fallen asleep on his shoulder as he was singing.

            Colin didn’t want to wake him, after all he was King Arthur and the king always needed his rest. 


End file.
